Tree Hill Slayer
by Rachby
Summary: This is a cross-over story that I am co-writting with Buffy1987 (who is totally awesome). Takes place after Buffy kills Angel and is sort of a "what if Buffy went to Tree Hill instead of L.A?" story. It takes place in One Tree Hill just after season 1 ends. Contains Buffy/Brooke slash! Other OTH and BTVS characters will make appearances. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Tree Hill Slayer**

_A/N: This is a cross over fic between Buffy and One Tree Hill. It takes place for Buffy right after she kills Angel. This is kind of like what Buffy could have done instead of lived in L.A. And it takes place at the end of Season 1 for One Tree Hill. ALSO. This is __**cowritten with Buffy1987**__. She wrote the uneven chapters, and I (Rachby) wrote the even chapters. _

Chapter 1

After the fight with Angel, who had gotten back his soul just when she was about to stab him, and the fight with her mom, Buffy decided to leave Sunnydale.

She decided that the whole Slayer gig was too much for her. One thing is to kill bad guys, and the other is to kill a man you love more than anything. No one should have to do that.

Thinking about her mom's last words hurt her too, but Buffy knew that she didn't really mean that. Anyway, she just needed some space and time... She was sick of being the Slayer, she just wanted to find the real Buffy again.

Staying in Sunnydale would make it impossible... it was way too Hellmouthy for chill time.

Buffy hopped in a bus and wondered where she should go. The bus had a TV and Buffy didn't really wanna think too much, she was sick and tired of thinking and crying... so she listened to the news.

"Welcome to Tree Hill, a small town in North Carolina, the home of The Ravens, a High School Basketball Team, coached by Whitey Durham, starring brothers Lucas and Nathan Scott, who are very likely gonna become big NBA stars someday! Tree Hill is not special just because of its talented basketball team, it's got so much more to offer! We guarantee once you visit, you'll never want to leave!"

Hmmm... interesting.-Buffy thought and decided to give it a shot. Her first idea was to go to Los Angeles, but when she thought better, she realized it was too close to Sunnydale, and her father lived there... and Buffy really didn't wanna be found.

Tree Hill, on the other hand, was on the other side of the country... no one would ever think of looking for her there... Buffy thought they'd think of Belgium before Tree Hill... hell, she never heard of it before... the problem was she'd have to go by plane. And plane tickets were expensive. All Buffy had in her pocket at that moment was fifty bucks and she just hoped she'd find a job really really fast.

Slaying was a full time job, and a hell of a job... literally, but there was no paycheck. Buffy thought it was the most unfair thing ever. She felt like a slave, and no one would ever know about her sacrifice because of the whole secret sacred duty thing.

'Damn sacred duty!'-Buffy thought and got out of the bus in L.A.

Now it was time to be bad. 'I earned the right to be a little naughty. I died and I killed the love of my life.'-Buffy looked around herself carefully, trying to decide what exactly to do.

'Oh my god, I'm thinking about stealing money. I did steal a few things at Macy's, but hey... this is a whole new level of badness... I don't think I can do it! I have to, though. I have no choice!'-Buffy was so ashamed of herself, she just looked at the floor and kept walking, not knowing where she was heading or who she'd steal from. She didn't want to take money from anyone, definitely not from someone old or disabled or something like that.

After all, Buffy had morals.

She walked. lost in thoughts and bumped into a guy. She mumbled 'sorry' and wanted to carry on walking, but the guy she bumped into pulled her arm and said:

"Young lady, watch where you're walking... You might bump into someone who'd happily punch you in the face."

"I can take care of myself."-Buffy said coldly, and angrily looked at his hand that was still on her arm.

The guy moved his hand, and said: "Whoa, sorry, I didn't mean to... Look, I'm just trying to warn you about bad people in this town. There's so much sin and dirt, you wouldn't believe... Anyway, I'm Ken... I have a shelter-Family Home, if you wanna visit sometimes."

Buffy wondered if she looked so crappy that the guy thought she might need a shelter... but then she saw him take out his wallet... and among the Family Home flyers there was a really big pile of cash. It was her chance... and the guy sure looked like a creep. She didn't like the way he looked at her... like she was some kind of a nummy treat, not a person.

So, she found an excuse, and she punched him hard in the face, thinking just about snatching his loaded wallet... what she didn't expect was to keep half of his face on her hand.

"You're a demon! My spidey sense was right about you being bad! This is my lucky day!"-Buffy said and dragged a very confused looking demon to a tiny alley that was on her right side.

After a few seconds, Ken the yucky demon got to his senses and punched her back... That girl was just what he needed in Family Home.

"What are you?"-he growled at her.

"Oh, you don't know? I'm the Slayer, half-faced half-wit!"-Buffy said and thanked herself for always carrying sharp objects around. She figured a stake might not be enough to kill him, he punched her good a few times... so she quickly took a knife out of her boot and slammed it into his heart.

Buffy wiped demon goo off of her boots and took his wallet.

"Holy cow!"-Buffy couldn't help exclaiming when she counted the money. It was more than enough for a plane ticket and a motel. There was just one more thing she had to do first...

After visiting Ken's Family Home, which turned out to be a fuckin' scary place where humans were turned into slaves, and freeing poor people, she was all set to go...

Destination: Tree Hill... Goal: a chance for a new life...


	2. Chapter 2

**Tree Hill Slayer**

Chapter 2

Buffy didn't feel guilty about buying her plane ticket. All she was focused on was getting out of California and as far away from the Hellmouth as possible. So once she was on the plane, she finally took a breath to relax.

For a second she thought about Xander and Willow and her mom and Giles and everyone else in Sunnydale. But then she shook her head and thought about Tree Hill. She wondered what it would be like, or what sorts of people she would meet there. And as she daydreamed about maybe starting a normal life there, she fell asleep.

"We will be landing in Kenton, North Carolina in a few moments," the pilot said over the intercom and woke Buffy up. "Please make sure your chairs are in the upright postion and prepare for touch down."

Buffy rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. She could see the ground beneath them getting closer. Far down was the landing strip at the Kenton airport, the city airport just outside of Tree Hill (according to the lady that sold Buffy the tickets).

When the plane landed Buffy got up fast and hurried out. She was tired of flying. She'd not really done it before and so she was not used to it and didn't exactly enjoy it. She could protect herself on the ground if a demon attacted her.. But she couldn't do anything if the plane decided to crash down. She got her bag from the luggage claim as soon as she saw it. She wondered really quickly how many of her friends and family had began to freak out at her absence. But she didn't care anymore.

The slayer headed outside of the airport and stepped into the bright light of early afternoon. She had the air in her lungs and the luggage on her shoulder, and a bundle of cash in her pocket. There was nothing stopping her, and so she stood outside the airport and waited for a cab to come by. Then, she flagged it down and said, "I want to go to Tree Hill."

The cabbie, a chubby man with a bear and bowler had nodded and pulled away once she was in the car, but then he said, "What's a young girl like you doing alone, taking a cab to Tree Hill? Do your parents know where you are right now?"

Buffy bit her lip, looked down at the duffel bag in her lap that had a tag that said "Buffy Summers, 1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale California." Her heart hurt suddenly, missing her mother. But she swallowed and forced the feeling down into her stomach. "I don't have any parents," she lied. "But I've heard about Tree Hill... And I'm coming here to maybe start a new life."

The cab driver raised his eyebrows and Buffy saw them in the rear-view mirror. "Well, that's a shame," he said, "I guess if there's any place to go to find peace it's Tree Hill. It's a nice town at least."

He kept quiet for most of the rest of the drive and when he passed a big stone sign that said "Welcome to Tree Hill" he said, "Where at in Tree Hill you want me to drop you off at?"

Buffy shrugged. She didn't know. How was she supposed to know? "I guess you can just drive for a few minutes and then I'll just say when I'm ready to get out."

The cabbie did just what she said and drove her through the main part of town and down another street. He drove her right past a building that said "Karen's Cafe" and Buffy thought it looked kind of picturesque. As if it had never ever witnessed the prescence of a vampire, or a demon, or any of that. So she said, "Can you let me out here?"

The cabbie stopped the car and Buffy got out with her bag. She started to get out her money and the cabbie shook his head. "This one's on me," he said, "And I hope you find what you're looking for here. Just remember that there are still a few good people in this world. And good luck." He pulled off as Buffy was still holding Ken's wallet in her hand. She thought about what he had said and that there were a few good people in the world. But she'd left all of them in California.

Feeling a little disheartened, she walked up to the cafe and opened the door. A pleasant little bell jingled to tell the people working there that they had a guest and it sounded kind of nice. She walked up to the counter looked up at the menu. She thought maybe a cup of coffee would do her nice. She'd need to find a place to stay that night soon, but for now she just wanted to relax. As she was waiting a girl stepped out of the back. She was realy pretty and had reddish brown hair and appeared to be around the same age. She smiled at Buffy.

"Hello," she said, "Can I help you?"

The slayer nodded. "I'm just kind of thirsty. And kind of..cold." She wasn't physically cold, but she did feel a little far away and sad. She was hoping coffee would warm her up.

"Coffee then," the girl said, "Sound good?" She turned around and poured a fresh cup for Buffy. "Any sugar? Cream?"

"Both," Buffy said. "I just want something that doesn't depress me." She still felt kind of out of it and maybe her interactions weren't as quippy as expected of a Karen's Cafe visitor because the girl looked at her curiously.

"I don't think I know you," the waitress said, and handed the cup, a sugar shaker and a pitcher of cream to Buffy. "Are you from around here?"

Buffy shook her head. "Just moved here actually. I'm actually looking for somewhere to stay."

"Yeah?" The girl nodded. "Well I'm Haley. What's your name?"

Buffy thought about maybe going by another name..Maybe her middle name Anne. But she didn't really feel like it mattered what she went by. She was so far away from Sunnydale she could start over and keep the same first name. She just needed a new last name just in case she wound up in the paper or something. "Buffy," she told the girl and sipped her coffee slowly. "Buffy Winters."

"Buffy Winters?" Haley smiled. "What grade are you in?"

She thought about school. It didn't really make any sense if she said she was going to be a Senior, because there was no way she could register for class without an ID or anything. So she just said, "I just graduated," and tried to look a little happier, at least for the girl. She was pretty nice and that was refreshing.

The door jingled behind her again, and she turned to see two girls sashay in, laughing with each other. One girl was a tall brunette with cute dimples and an amazing figure. And one was a hot blonde with curls. They came up to the counter.

"Two diet cokes," the brunette said to Haley.

"Hey Haley," the blonde girl said.

Haley smiled at Buffy, "This is Brooke," she motioned to the brunette, "and Peyton," she motioned to the blond. "Hold on a sec." She turned to get the girls their drinks.

"Ooh, new girl," Brooke said, "Where'd you come from? I like your coat. Very West Coast."

"California," Buffy said, and then instantly regretted it. She didn't want anyone tracking her down or figuring out who she was. But these girls seemed so normal. They seemed like normal high school girls. Kind of like Cordy, but less bitchy. It was kind of like on her first day at Sunnydale High when she met Cordy and had a chance for a fraction of a second of being popular, before being a slayer ripped that to shreads. But now she had a chance again, and she wanted to take it. "L.A. But I just moved here."

"No way," Peyton's eyes widened. "That's pretty cool."

Brooke whisteled, and winked. "Well girlfriend, I bet you've seen the best there is of fashion. Come sit with me and Pey here and talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tree Hill Slayer**

Chapter 3

After talking to Haley, Peyton and Brooke for an hour, Buffy figured staying in Tree Hill wouldn't be bad...at all.

Haley was a genuinely nice girl, Buffy thought she was kind of like Willow when she heard Brooke call her Tutor Girl. She had a feeling they'd get along...

Having her 'spidey sense' was handy even with humans sometimes, not just demons. She could tell those girls were nice. Brooke reminded her of Cordy a little bit, she was so into fashion, but she didn't get the 'i'm holier than thou' attitude from her straight away like she did with Cordy... There was something more about that girl.

Peyton wasn't so easy to read, though... but Buffy did notice that the girl kept doodling stuff on the napkin and thought those doodles were actually pretty great-so, the artist type.

Buffy didn't really know what herself was like anymore. She was the Slayer. And as much as she wished she could be JUST A GIRL, she wasn't. But she was gonna try to be-to be able to define herself in other ways, not just through her slaygirlness. Buffy knew it wasn't a word, but it didn't bother her-she was good at slaying the English language, Giles often said he barely understood half of her sentences.

"I gotta shoot! Got a bunch of things to do-now that I'm not with Lucas anymore, I have to look great for the rest of the popular guys! Ta-ta! Buffy, it was nice to meet you, see ya later!"-Brooke said, winked and smiled, showing her adorable dimples.

The next second she was out of the cafe. Peyton grumbled:

"Of course, she didn't pay for her latte..."

"It's on me. Buffy, yours too. Welcome to Tree Hill. I'm sorry Karen, the owner of this cafe, isn't here at the moment. You'd love her! She's been like a mom to me."

Buffy felt a little sad when she remembered her mom, but she smiled brightly and said: "Thank you, Haley! You're sweet... I have to go now, I should go look for a place to stay before it gets dark... It was really nice to meet you, guys!"

"Buffy, wait!"-Peyton yelled after her just when Buffy was about to open the door.

"Look, if you need a place to stay... You can live with me for a while... I live alone. My dad works on a ship and travels a lot."

"Wow... I don't know what to say. It would be... peachy!"-Buffy smiled, feeling relieved beyond words.

"You can say 'thanks, Peyton' and we're cool!"

"Thanks, Peyton! You're a life saver! But, I'll give you money for groceries and stuff, ok? I have some money with me, but planning on getting a job soon."

"If you insist. I'll be happy if you just get me a ticket for Fall Out Boy, though!"

"Huh? What's that, is it porn?"

Peyton burst out laughing and when she noticed a confused look on Buffy's face, she laughed even harder. She had been going through some drama and Peyton couldn't really remember the last time she laughed like that. "PORN!"-she said and continued to laugh.

"It's a band."-Hayley said when she realized that Peyton wouldn't stop laughing so soon. She couldn't remember ever seeing Peyton laugh like that, it was a nice change!

"Oh. Geez, I'm so blonde sometimes..."-Buffy had to smile at her mistake. Peyton finally managed to stop laughing, still wiping tears from her eyes, and she put her arm around Buffy's shoulders and said:

"Come on, porn girl, let's go home!"

"Don't call me that! Haley is Tutor Girl, I don't wanna be Porn Girl!"

"Tough luck, blondie. Wait till Brooke hears it!"

"I would threaten to kick your ass, but I'm not gonna cause I'm grateful you invited me to stay with you..."

"Like you could ever kick my ass... I'm a cheerleader, I'm pretty stretchy!"-Peyton teased. It was so easy to fool around with Buffy even though they just met, and it wasn't a really Peyton thing to let people in just like that.

"You'd be surprised. I'm stronger than I look..."-Buffy smiled, and added: "I'm good at kickboxing."

"Oh, are you? You're gonna have to teach me a few moves, some people around here deserve to have their asses kicked..."

"Only if you promise you won't call me 'Porn Girl'."

"Hmmm... ok, you win! I'm curious about your kickboxing skills! You're so tiny!"

"Oh, like you're much taller than me!"

They said bye to Haley, who was quite entertained by their behavior, and got out of the cafe.

"Get in the car, you're in for the best ride ever!"-Peyton said, and realized it sounded like flirting, so she quickly added: "I don't mean it in a sexy way! Gotta clear it up, since you're so naughty!"

"Whateverrrrr!"-Buffy smiled and jumped in the car.

Peyton drove away, the roof down... Buffy quietly said goodbye to Sunnydale and felt like she was driving into a much better life-and she smiled sincerely even though she didn't think she'd be able to do it so soon.  
Hello, my life, goodbye heartache!-Buffy thought and enjoyed the fast ride and the music-Fall Out Boy-as Peyton informed her with a smirk...


	4. Chapter 4

**Tree Hill Slayer**

Chapter 4

Buffy headed home with Peyton and dropped her duffel in the girl's living room. Peyton had a really comfy home, but it was obvious to Buffy that the only people living there were a teenage girl and her father. And that said father hadn't been there in a while.

"Like the place?" Peyton said, "I know I'm probably taking a huge risk letting you stay here and everything, but it's been a crazy year. So make yourself at home." She disappeared down the hallway and a few seconds later, Buffy heard loud music come on.

For a second she thought about the Bronze and the way the music there used to be so loud that it pumped into her. She loved to dance there with Will and Xand nearby, laughing, having a good time. But she shook her head. The Bronze was in Sunnydale and she was in Tree Hill. She walked down the hallway and found Peyton's bedroom.

It had been a whirlwind day that had started in L.A. But now Buffy was so far from there. She was standing in the doorway of her new friend's bedroom looking at the artwork all over the girl's walls. The loud music sound like punk rock. Buffy didn't have the biggest musical knowledge, but she recognized the beat. And after she listened for a minute, she recognized the band.

"Cibo Matto?" she asked, over the music.

Peyton was sitting at her desk, tracing a comic of three girls talking in a coffee shop. Buffy could tell that one of them was her. She looked up when she heard Buffy's voice. "Wait," she said, amused, "You know who this is?"

"Yeah. They played at the.. The club in my old town."

"No way!" Peyton looked impressed. "In L.A?"

Buffy didn't want the other girl looked up their tour list and seeing that she was lying so she decided to come clean- about her old home anyways. "In Sunnydale. It's a town right near there."

Peyton shrugged. "Never heard of it."

Buffy couldn't say she wasn't pleased to hear that. She was glad that Sunnydale was a no name town on the other side of the country. "Yeah. It's kinda small. But we have a mall."

"Oh?" The other blond laughed and got up from her desk and headed over to her bed. "You're quirky," she said as she sat down. "But you're cool. So tell me about you. Tell me why you're here and not back there in Sunny-whatever-the-hell."

There were so many reasons really, Buffy thought. For one, she was tired of being a slayer. She was tired of having everyone count on her. And she was tired of having to worry about her friends being threatened or put in danger just by hanging out with her and the things she got involved with. She hated that in Sunnydale she had fallen in love with a vampire with a soul, then watched as that soul was ripped away from him, and he was allowed to go around torturing her and her friends and family. She had lost Ms. Calendar because of it. But most of all, she hated that because of the fact that she was the slayer, and her vampire boyfriend was well, a vampire, she had to kill him. She had to stab him through the chest with a sword blessed by a knight to keep Acathla from sucking everything into Hell. But of course, she couldn't tell Peyton any of that. She couldn't tell ANYONE any of that if she wanted any chance of having a normal life in Tree Hill. So she just said, "Bad break-up," and sat down beside Peyton.

Peyton leaned back on her arms. "Oh girl, I feel you there. Break-ups are the worst. Until recently, Brooke and I were sharing the same guy. Try that out."

The Slayer tried to look impressed, but of course, a love triangle was nothing compared to what Buffy had gone through. Nothing could compare really. Buffy had to KILL her boyfriend right as he got his soul back to keep the world from ENDING. And not just Buffy's world- but everyone in Tree Hill's worlds too. The entire world's world. And of course Peyton and Brooke and Haley from the coffee shop didn't have an idea about that. "That WOULD suck," she said to her new friend. "My boyfriend just became.. really abusive."

Peyton's eyes widened. "Oh my God, are you okay? Did you report him?"

"I'm okay now," Buffy assured her, "And he's taken care of. Don't worry."

"Is that why you know kick-boxing?" The artist asked her, obviously interested in learning more about the girl she'd just let move in with her.

"Yeah. But.. It's just something that comes in handy living in Sunnydale."

"Yeah? Is it a bad neighborhood?"

"Yes," Buffy said. "It's overrun with.. gangs."

She heard the front door open then and footsteps crossing the hallway and coming down the hall. She got up quickly, stood in Peyton's doorway, and then when the person sneaking in was close enough, she jumped, pined the intruder against the hallway wall.

"Shit!" Brooke yelled, "What the fuck!"

Buffy realized it was her friend and let her go. She backed up, unable to believe that she'd just done that and stepped back into Peyton's room. Peyton was bending over, laughing hard again.

"Oh my GOD!" Brooke said, and stepped in, "You usually go around attacking girls?"

"I thought you were a dem-" Buffy clamped her mouth shut. What had gotten into her? She searched for a word that sounded like the beginning of the word 'demon'. "A dim-witted intruder!" she finally chose.

"No!" Brooke said and looked at Peyton. "I'm Brooke!"

Peyton shook her head and caught her breath. "Buffy's a kick boxer from some bad town near L.A. She was just trying to keep us from getting assalted or something. It's cool. Sit down." Peyton got up and went back to her desk, but turned her chair around to see the others and Brooke took her place on the bed.

"I know it's kinda weird that Peyton leaves her door unlocked," Brooke said and rubbed her shoulder. "But did you have to shove me against the wall so hard? Sheesh, you coulda broken my shoulder."

Buffy frowned. She hadn't realized she'd used to much strength. But she said, "I'm sorry," and tried to look genuine. She would have to keep her slayer strength under control from them on. She didn't want anyone finding out about her powers.

"Brooke's fine," Peyton said, "she's just being a winey baby." She stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

"Shut up," Brooke said and rolled her eyes. Then she turned to Buffy. "So why are you here anyways?"

"Bad break-up," Peyton provided.

"Oh God," Brooke replied. "I'm sure I have you topped..."

"You don't," Peyton told her. "Believe me. Her boyfriend was abusive."

"Oh," Brooke looked at Buffy. She couldn't imagine why anyone would wanna beat up on Buffy. Buffy was gorgeous and had a really nice body. Brooke didn't feel bad admitting it to herself either. It wasn't weird for one hot girl to find another girl hot, right?

They were quiet for a minute, and then suddenly Brooke sat up straight and said, "I have an idea! Let's all get drunk and drink our problems away!"

Buffy wasn't much of a drinker..Or she hadn't been in Sunnydale. But she was in Tree Hill now and she was different person. Or she was trying to be a different person. Buffy Summers new better than to get drunk, because intoxicated, she couldn't slay vamps or protect her friends and family from demons. But Buffy Winters was not Buffy Summers. And so she found no reason not to accept the girls offer. She did need to stop thinking about everything and maybe drinking with Brooke and Peyton would allow her to do that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tree Hill Slayer**

Chapter 5

Buffy, Brooke and Peyton sat on the floor and started playing "I have never..." game and it was really fun. They started with easy things like "I've never been to a Cibo Matto concert", "I've never drank a shot of whiskey"... and when they got a bit tipsy, they started saying things like "I've never slept with a guy", "I've never kissed another woman..."

Only Peyton drank then and Brooke exclaimed: "P. Sawyer! I never knew you kissed a girl!"

"Technically, she kissed me! I just kinda kissed her back... briefly!"

"You cheeky bitch, you can't keep stuff like that from your bestest friend!"-Brooke smiled and punched Peyton's arm playfully.

"Whaat? It wasn't a big deal! It lasted for like ten seconds!"

"What about you, Buffy? I don't believe a California girl never kissed another woman!"-Brooke asked Buffy, grinning.

"I never kissed... another girl! Scout honor!"-Buffy said, her words started being a little slurred. They all sounded drunk and funny...

"Fineee, so only Peyton kissed a girl! Who would have thought? Buff, what do you think about changing that bit so we can drink too?"-Brooke winked and Buffy looked at her surprised. She gigged, thinking Brooke was messing around, but then she realized the brunette girl looked all serious and... like she really wanted that kiss.

"Well, I... why not?"-Buffy asked, thinking it really was time to be Buffy Winters, a girl who wasn't afraid to do something new.

The next second, Brooke's lips were on her own, Buffy managed to mumble just: "Oomph..."

After the initial shock, Buffy kissed her back, and realized it felt-nice? Brooke thought the same thing, and continued kissing the cute blonde. What was supposed to be a short kiss, turned out to be a long and passionate one and Peyton stared at them, too shocked to say anything.

"Uh, girls? Earth to B&B!"-Peyton said after a few MINUTES. She thought those minutes were the most awkward ever, she never thought she'd watch her best friend make out with another girl.

They broke the kiss and chugged their drink. "I like you!"-Brooke said to Buffy, visibly impressed. Buffy grinned and said: "Thank you! I think I like you too!" They shared a quick peck on the lips and then looked at Peyton, who still stared at them like they fell from another planet.

"What? Jealous?"-Brooke asked, grinning.

"I... maybe I'm so drunk I was hallucinating... You two totally made out! It wasn't just a quick kiss! Wow!"-Peyton said and Brooke downed one more drink and giggled. She got up and realized she was feeling pretty wobbly.

Buffy was drunk, but her Slayer instincts were still good, and when she realized Brooke was about to fall, she easily stopped her and caught her in her arms.

"Holy shit, girl, you're fast and strong!"-Peyton was stunned, she was sure Brooke would hit the floor, she couldn't believe that Buffy managed to stop her.

"My hero!"-Brooke said, kissed Buffy again and got comfy in her arms. A few minutes later, she was soundly asleep and Peyton whispered: "Damn, looks like you two are sleeping on the floor tonight, she made herself really comfy there!"

"I'll put her in bed..."-Buffy mumbled, more to herself, easily lifted Brooke and lay her down on Peyton's bed.

"I know I'm drunk, but you're really strong! How did you do it, she weighs more than you!"-this Buffy girl was such a puzzle to Peyton, and she liked her.

"I've got superpowers!"-Buffy said, and smiled, knowing that Peyton wouldn't believe it anyway. She'd think it was a drunken joke. Better for her... Buffy just hoped there were no demons in Tree Hill.

"Yeah, Wonder Woman, think you should go to bed too. Wanna cuddle up with Brooke?"-Peyton teased.

"I'll sleep on the couch... Thanks, Peyton! And, by the way, I'm way more badass than Wonder Woman!"

"Of course you are..."

Buffy just smiled and headed to the couch... Less than five minutes later, she was dead to the world... It was the best sleep Buffy had since she became a Slayer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tree Hill Slayer**

Chapter 6

When Buffy woke up, she was momentarily confused at where she was. It was still dark outside, maybe 4 or 5 in the morning. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and it all came rushing back. First she recalled that she was in Tree Hill and not Sunnydale. Then she remembered Peyton's kindness at letting her move in with her. And finally, she remembered the alcohol.. The boldness of kissing Brooke. It all made her feel a little dizzy. Or maybe that was just the booze.

Still, Buffy was a slayer and being a slayer meant she burned off alocohol much quicker than other people. She was only barely tipsy and she needed to get some fresh air. She went to the front door and turned the door knob. Of course, it wasn't locked. People in Tree Hill were really trusting. Maybe TOO trusting.

The Slayer headed out onto the small suburban street and walked slowly, smelling the late late night, early morning air. It was actually really relaxing to be there. She remembered that the cafe wasn't too far away and she thought about walking past it when she heard a noise behind her. It sounded like someone else walking. But Buffy pushed the sound to the back of her mind. There was no reason to worry. She was in Tree Hill, not Sunnydale.

Buffy kept walking, but after a moment, the footsteps got faster and finally she just had to turn around. And the footsteps stopped. But there, in the darkness, underneath a tree was a man. He smiled at her when she saw him.

"Slayer," he said.

Her eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

He got a little closer. "You heard me. Slayer. What you are. Chosen one, blablabla."

Buffy walked up closer, wrapped her hand around the guy's throat, pushed him against the tree. "Listen, Buddy," she said, "I don't know who you are and I don't know how you know who I am.. But I'm NOT that girl anymore. I'm not a Slayer. I'm a normal girl."

He put his hands up, and lifted his chin to get some air. "Hey, I'm not here to rile you up or anything. You don't have to cut off my air supply."

She let him go, backed up a step. "You're not a vampire?" She was confused. She felt such weird tinglies around him.

"A demon, technically," he said, and rubbed his throat. "But a GOOD demon. Fighting for justice and all that."

Buffy wanted to just punch the guy, punch him til he couldn't breath again. But it was getting more and more light outside and she knew that if anyone saw her, they would surely be confused. Maybe even call the police. She swalloed. "Who ARE you? Who sent you? Why are you here?"

The man shrugged, stood up straight, dusted off the shoulders of his coat. "Name's Whistler," he said. "No one sent me. And I think you know why I'm here, Slayer."

The blond searched his face for meaning. He was a good looking guy, young, had a bowler had pulled tight onto his head. And yet he was 'technically a demon'. She took a deep breath. "Then what do you want? And can you STOP calling me that. I TOLD you, I'm not..THAT...anymore."

"Sure you are," he said. "You'll always be. As long as you're livin', you'll be THAT. And I know you're trying to start over and all that. But you have to realize it's not that easy! You can't just run away and expect the bads of the world to forget about you. Sooner or later there gonna track you down."

"I changed my name," Buffy said, her voice soft. "I have friends here now."

"So what?" Whistler replied. "You think demons care which season you're usin' as your last name?" He chuckled. "They don't. The hellmouth may be in Sunnydale but there are bads all over this planet. And before long, they're gonna start showing up here. Do you want that for your new friends?"

Buffy licked her lips. "No. I don't. But..." She closed her eyes and started rubbing them. "How long do I have Whistler?"

"I don't know that. No one knows. They could start showin' up today. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe a few weeks from now. Months. Who knows? That's the gamble. You're like a beacon for the evils of the world. Once you realize that it's IN you, not just all around you... you'll stop running."

Buffy opened her eyes back up, maybe to argue, or maybe just to accept what he was saying. But he was gone. There was no sign of him anywhere. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to run again. But of course, she couldn't run. That's what he just told her.

So he walked back to Peyton's house, slid back inside the door, and laid back down on the couch. There was nothing to do but wait.  
Buffy knew that she shouldn't put Peyton and Brooke in danger. But she wasn't ready to give up on her new life. Not yet. After all, Whistler said it could be a few months before anything showed up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tree Hill Slayer**

Chapter 7

Buffy tried so hard to fall back to sleep, but she just couldn't. The things that Whistler said to her wouldn't leave her thoughts.

She wanted to have at least a few months without worrying about pending Apocalypses and demons. Was it really too much to ask?

Angelus and Angel flooded her mind again, and she couldn't stop the tears. It hurt too much. Buffy felt like her whole world crumbled down on her and she just wasn't ready to see this new world destroyed too. Damn Whistler and his warning.

Couldn't stupid demons just leave her alone!?

After an hour or crying and thinking about the past, Buffy decided to stop feeling sorry for herself. It was a new day, in a new town, and she needed to get a grip and move on.

It was just six in the morning when she decided to have a cup of coffee, and hoped Peyton and Brooke would wake up soon. 'Brooke... Oh my god, how am I gonna face her?'-Buffy thought, she'd never been in a situation like that before.

She could handle the demons just fine, but when it was about her feelings and insecurities, she was just a scared little girl.

"Ugh...headacheee..."-Brooke mumbled while rubbing her eyes. She looked around, Peyton was dead to the world... Buffy wasn't there...

"Buffy... Holy shit!"-Brooke whispered to herself when she remembered the kisses. She wasn't gay, she never had feelings for another girl, but those kisses were good! It was just harmless fun, nothing wrong with it!

Brooke got up and decided to go downstairs to find a pill for headache... and see if Buffy was awake.

Buffy was watching cartoons when Brooke got downstairs. She'd changed into a white tank top, her black bra was visible through it, and jeans. They looked at each other, said "Good morning!" and even though they were both pretty good at babbling like mad, they had no idea what else to say. There was this weird tension between them, and even though they tried to act normal, it wasn't really working.

Brooke was busy going through the drawers, looking for pills, but she kept glancing at Buffy when she thought Buffy wasn't looking. Buffy was doing the same thing and the silence got really awkward.  
Just to say something, Buffy asked: "What are you looking for?"

"Uh... pills. Got a killer headache!"

"Umm, Brooke... About last night... I don't want things to be awkward between us."-Buffy just had to say because it was bugging her. She just got to Tree Hill and didn't want to have weird relationships at the very start.

"You're reading my mind, blondie. I'm not gay or anything, but it was fun... I don't want things to be awkward either. So, we cool?"

"We're cool."-Buffy said, smiling. A stone fell from her heart.

"Bingo!"-said Brooke when she finally found a pill. She sat on the couch next to Buffy and asked:

"So, this abusive bastard you were with... he's not bothering you anymore?"-Brooke asked. Abusive guys made her sick, and Buffy seemed like a really nice girl.

"No... don't worry about it. It's ok... still a bit fresh, but... I'll be ok."

"I'm sorry about it. And I thought being in a love triangle with my best friend was bad. Well, trust me, if this guy comes to look for you here, we'll all gang up and kick his stupid ass!"-Brooke said and gently squeezed Buffy's thigh.

"Aww, thanks! I don't think he'll bother me anymore, though. Do you wanna go shopping with me later? I wanna try to find a job, too."

"I'd love to! Girl, I love shopping! I see we're gonna be best buddies!"-Brooke grinned, it was so easy to like Buffy, she couldn't believe how fast they started getting along.

"There's no heartbreak that can't be healed by a nice pair of shoes!"-Buffy joked and Brooke giggled, and high-fived her.

"Couldn't agree more! I could totally kiss you now!"

"Wouldn't be the first time!"-Buffy couldn't help shooting back and she was glad that Brooke just smiled and lifted her eyebrow, looking entertained and intrigued at the same time.

"You're a tease, Winters!"-Brooke said Buffy felt a pang of guilt because she lied about her last name.

"I see your headache is not as bad anymore... Shopping talk must have helped it."-Buffy couldn't help teasing and Brooke hit her over her head with a pillow.

"If your head starts hurting now, we'll be quite a pair!"

"You're totally flirting with me, Davis..."

"Am not. Pompous much?"

"Right, right..."

"Trust me, Buffy, you'd know if I was flirting..."

"Oh yeah? How's that?"

"Cause I'd do this..."-Brooke said and kissed Buffy slowly.

Buffy kissed her back and smiled. "Good one, Brooke...good one."

"I am always good. Remember that!"-Brooke said, winked and smiled again, and then she ran upstairs to wake up Peyton, she was dying to go shopping. It would help her stop thinking about Buffy's kisses. It was weird beyond words that she actually felt kind of attracted to the blonde girl.

Besides, having Buffy around would totally help her get over Lucas, another blonde thing that made her world spin.

'I must have a thing for blondes.'-Brooke thought as she picked up the pillow to hit Peyton with it.

Buffy was sitting on the couch, smiling to herself and waving her head in disbelief... Brooke kissed her again. What did that mean?

Screw thinking what it all means... Girls just wanna have fun.-Buffy concluded and finished her, already cold coffee, with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tree Hill Slayer**

Chapter 8

Buffy, Brooke and Peyton all showered, got ready, and then hit the stores. There were quite a few things Buffy needed to pick up anyways, because she hadn't been able to pack up ALL of her possessions and move to Tree Hill. The only things inside of her duffle bag were clothes, a tooth brush, and other sorts of necessities. Nothing that would make her feel at home in Peyton's house.

"Mind if we hit like a department store or something?" Buffy asked, eager to find herself in her "temporary" new home.

Brooke shrugged. "Hey Girlfriend, we can go wherever you want. I'm free all break. Plus, I've got money burnin' a hole through me pocket that I'm dying to spend." Her eyes lit up. "Oh my GOD, great idea!"

Peyton, who had just stopped in front of one of those mid-mall kiosks, looked up from the phone cases and sighed, "Are we going to do something illegal, because I'm going to need to change first..."

The brunette girl laughed and shook her head. "No, dummy! We're going to do something WAY cooler." She slapped Peyton on the arm, excitedly. "Buffy Winters make-over. Turn her into the coolest girl in Tree Hill. Kinda like a "She's All That" thing, but Buffy's already hot. We'll just make her hotter. And see how long it takes for all the boys in TH to fall all over her." She looked at Buffy, who was, pretty shocked.

"A make-over?" The slayer asked, "What are you going to change? I'm already peppy..and..blond." She looked at Peyton who rose an eyebrow. "And perky too! I was a cheerleader," she said. She sounded kind of stupid, she thought, trying to convince these girls of her social status. But it was all for a good cause, right?

"Hey!" Brooke clapped her hands, "So are we. Best ones on the team too." She winked. "So you in then, Winters?"

Buffy had to think about it a second. She didn't exactly understand what a "make-over" entailed. Plus, Brooke had said that she wanted to see how long it took for all the boys in the town to fall all over her. And she definitely didn't want to date anyone anytime soon. Also, maybe Brooke didn't think it was anything important, but they HAD been kissing- last night AND that morning. But she was curious, "I kind of don't understand what you want to do," she said.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Neither do I. I never get Brooke's crazy ass plans. But, it's a fun ride usually," she chuckled, "So you might as well hop on Buff."

Brooke took both of their arms and started dragging them towards a store called "Priceless", and Buffy could tell by the way the mannequins in the window sparkled, that she wouldn't be able to afford anything in the place. But Brooke didn't seem to care about Buffy's expression. She just pulled her and Peyton through the big glass doors to shop.

"Here's the thing Ms. Self Defense," Brooke said, and started grabbing things off the racks, most of them trashy dresses, "You're hot in your jeans and jackets, believe me. But you've def got the body for these!" She wiggled a shiny red dress that probably wouldn't even go down to Buffy's middle thigh. "And me and Peyt.. Well we're a team. But if you want in on it, you gotta look the look. You gotta wear THESE."

Buffy frowned, "I don't have the money for this. I used practically all of my," she thought about the wallet she'd basically stolen, "Savings. And now I only have like maybe two hundred left. And I really need to get some shampoo or whatever."

Brooke shrugged. "Hey, clothes are on me. Well they'll be ON you," she winked, "But I'll pay for them. Don't worry. I know what I personally look good in. AND Peyt here. But it's YOU that's a mystery. We'll get us all dolled up and go out dancin'. The only thing guys like more than girl-on-girl dancing is girl-on-girl-on-girl dancing." She grabbed Buffy's arm and took her to the dressing room.

Peyton followed, obviously amused, and mouthed to Buffy, "Sorry," when the slayer looked back at her worried.

Once they were all in the hall of dressing rooms, Brooke shoved Buffy into one of the rooms and started throwing dresses over the door. "Put the red one on first!" she said, "Then the black one, then this one, this one, this one... BUT COME OUT IN BETWEEN EACH ONE."

Peyton sat down on the bench and crossed her legs. "Did you ever think that maybe dressing up ISN'T her thing, Brooke?" she asked. "Like maybe she's trying to be a jacket and jeans girl in Tree Hill?"

"I considered it," Brooke replied, "But then I decided I didn't care. Girl's hot. You know that. I know that. SHE knows that. And she's strong enough to kick both of our asses. The only thing that'll make her MORE of a catch is a dress. Imagine it."

"You've got a serious obsession," Peyton rolled her eyes, "Really you do. She's trying to find herself. You should just let her do it. Maybe she's like me. Maybe she needs to express herself through..."

"Art and ridiculous music?" The brunette laughed. "Maybe. But just go with it, okay? I wanna see her in a..."

Buffy's door opened and she stood there looking like a dream in red silky. She ran one hand through her hair and looked sort of sheepishly at the other two. "Well?"

Peyton stood up, and Brooke's mouth fell open just before she in said, "Damn Winters! Put that one in the HELL YES pile!" Then to Peyton- "We have competition now!"

Buffy stepped back in the dressing room and worked to unzip the dress and get out of it. Her head was kind of whirlwind. She licked her lips and looked at herself in the mirror before she stepped out in the second dress, a satin black piece with a silver attached belt.

Brooke whistled at her, and then stepped up and adjusted the strap on Buffy's shoulder. She let her thumb run down Buffy's shoulder, and down the edge of her chest. Then, slowly, she pulled it out. "I like the way it fits you," she told her and then stopped. Her eyes momentarily became trapped in Buffy's. Brooke felt her cheeks getting hot. She wanted to step back, catch her breath, but she couldn't. She reached another hand out, let her fingertips slide down the front of Buffy's stomach. The blonde's abs were rock hard. Suddenly, Brooke felt the urge to kiss her and kiss her hard. But of course, Peyton was there. And looking at both of them totally weird.

"You two need a room?" she asked, "Because you could just go back in there?" She cocked an eyebrow and pointed at the dressing box that Buffy had just came out of. Peyton was really confused. Her bestfriend was acting totally strange. She had bonded with Buffy so quickly, that Peyton had actually taken the risk to let Buffy move in with her. And she wasn't regretting it or anything, but she DID wonder what it was that made Brooke so fascinated in the blond. It wasn't like she was jealous or anything, just really curious.

For a moment Brooke considered shoving Buffy back into the dressing room, and kissing her. She knew Buffy would let her, because the lust in her eyes was obvious. They had some odd connection- Brooke and Buffy- and Brooke could feel tension coming off of Buffy in waves. If she just.. Stepped forward, push her hands on her hips, walked her back.. But she couldn't. Because sometimes Brooke did crazy stuff when she was drunk. And sometimes she did crazy stuff when she was hungover. But she DEFINITELY did not make out with girls when she was sober.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tree Hill Slayer**

Chapter 9

Buffy looked so sexy in every dress she tried on, and Brooke ended up buying four of them. Even though Buffy was embarrassed about it, Brooke wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. That girl seriously loved shopping, even if she was shopping for someone else.

Buffy insisted she'd pay her back, but Brooke wouldn't hear about it. She just couldn't wait to get to Peyton's, to see Buffy in those gorgeous dresses again, and to put some mascara around those pretty green eyes and lipstick on Buffy's kissable lips.

Thinking about Buffy's lips so much freaked Brooke out a little, and to cover it, she kept teasing Buffy about all the BOYS that would fall for her straight away.

They had to stop by at Brooke's to get all of her make up and then they headed to Peyton's.

Brooke didn't think spending alone time with Buffy in sexy dresses would be a good idea, so when they got to Peyton's she said:

"You two blondes go upstairs and change, I'll pick some music and put all of my make up on the table. It'll take some time because P. Sawyer doesn't listen to good music, and I have a lot of make up, so you girls don't have to hurry! Buffy, wear the red dress, you're gonna fire up the whole town... Oh, Peyt, you have to dress up too, I'm tired of seeing you wear those stupid t-shirts with band names on them. Who listens to Led Zeppelin nowadays, you weirdo!?"

"Don't diss my music! C'mon, Buff!"-Peyton said and pulled Buffy's hand.

Buffy smiled, looked at Brooke who wasn't paying any attention to them because she was busy with her make up. She was quite sure that Brooke didn't want to be alone with her, and Buffy couldn't really blame her for it.

"Peyton, stoppp her! I don't want the whole town to think I'm an enormous slut as soon as they see me!"-Buffy pleaded, but Peyton just gave her a symphatetic smile and said:

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that... When Brooke decides to do something, she does it. So, go change and be pretty for her, Winters!"

"F-for her? W-what do you mean?"-Buffy stuttered and blushed a little, she wasn't ready to have Peyton, or anyone else think there was something between her and Brooke. They just met, there was nothing! That connection she felt was... non existent. Imaginary. Totally. Angel was her love and he was gone, and there would be no more love stories for Buffy, she didn't want to kill one more of her honeys.

Peyton wasn't stupid, she could tell Buffy was uncomfortable about the kiss and she said:  
"You know, she was so happy she could buy you those dresses... She'll be thrilled when she turns you into a sex goddess."

"I don't wanna be a sex goddess! I just wanna be Buffy!"

"C'mon let's just change, don't want Brooke to kick our asses..."

Buffy exhaled loudly and grabbed the red dress. She had to admit it was hot... The most beautiful dress she ever owned, definitely.

Peyton whistled when Buffy got out of the bathroom, she looked so hot in that sexy dress, her hair in a big messy bun.

"How do I look?"-Buffy asked, she never considered herself to be 'all that'. She knew most of the people in Sunnydale thought she was just too weird to be considered HOT anyway, but this wasn't Sunnydale...

"Perfect. Just, I think the bra should go. It's red and nice, but... No. Lose it."

"Peyton! No!"

"Yes! Trust me! Look, I'm not wearing one either!"

"You look great, Peyton! But I'm keeping the bra!""-Buffy said, Peyton was so much sexier now that she was wearing a tiny black dress with a red rose above her left breast.

"Brooke!"-Peyton yelled and Buffy frowned, she just couldn't win with those two!

Brooke yelled back: "Get your asses down here, both of you!"

"Always so bossy..."-Peyton mumbled and Buffy had to smile. She herself was also kind of used to boss people around, especially her 'slayerettes'. It looked like Brooke was the Slayer when it came to fashion.

As soon as Buffy and Peyton arrived, Brooke checked them out openly. Her gaze lingered on Buffy's sexy body again, and she bit her lip and kept quiet for a moment.

"Wow, Buffy, think you managed to drive her speechless. That's a miracle!"-Peyton said and winked. Brooke snapped out of her little daydream and said, in a very firm, husky, bossy voice, that sounded really sexy:

"The bra must go."

"Told you!"-Peyton said and stuck out her tongue. Buffy rolled her eyes and said: "No! Forget it! The bra is staying!"

"She's sassy..."-Brooke said, looking at Peyton. She didn't know that Buffy could kick her ass so hard she wouldn't be able to sit for a week, so she walked to her, put her hands on Buffy's shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. Then she whispered:

"Take it off or I will..."

Peyton chuckled, the look on Buffy's face was priceless. She looked like she would sell her soul to keep her bra on, but she kind of accepted it just wouldn't happen. Buffy pouted, trying to get to Brooke, but the brunette just said:

"Pouting doesn't work with me, blondie."

Slowly, she moved her hands from Buffy's shoulders to her back and unhooked the bra easily. She pulled it off and said: "Sexy, but you're way sexier now...", Brooke winked and looked at Buffy's chest before she pushed the Slayer to a chair and said: "Time for make up."

Buffy couldn't believe she actually let Brooke treat her like a Barbie doll, but it's been so much time since Buffy actually allowed herself to act like she was just a girl, so she just went with the flow.

About half an hour later, Brooke handed a mirror to Buffy, who gasped in surprise-she looked stunning. light mascara on her eyes and just a bit of an eye liner, and a juicy red lipstick on her lips.

"Am I good or what?"-Brooke smiled happily and Peyton and Buffy just had to agree with her. Then it was Brooke's turn to get ready and they were ready to go have the best time ever!

"Come on, girls, let's show them who's the hottest in this town!"-Brooke said, embraced her blonde friends and they headed towards the club, giggling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tree Hill Slayer**

Chapter 10

Buffy knew clubs, and the one Brooke took her too was no different from The Bronze. It was a little brighter colored, maybe, but it had the same atmosphere- a whole bunch of teenagers and twenty-something people trying to get drunk and have a good time.

"I'll get us all a beer," Peyton offered, "Meet back up with you two in a minute."

Brooke could barely pay attention to anything but the way that red dress clung to Buffy's body. She seemed to have very little control over where her eyes were going, because as much as she tried to keep it from it, her gaze kept landing on Buffy's cleavage. And although the blonde had very tiny boobs, the view was still incredibly nice. The fact that Brooke recognized that at all made her feel a little queesy.

"You okay?" Buffy asked her. "You look kind of.. I don't know, wigged?"

Brooke shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I'm good. Let's get some guys and dance, okay?"

As soon as she said that, two guys approached them. Brooke had never saw either of them before, but they were both extremely attractive. One of them was taller, darker skinned and haired, and had bright green eyes. The other one was a little more muscular and blonde. They both grinned at the same time.

"Why haven't me and my friend came across you two before?" The darker haired guy asked them. "Because now I feel like I've been missing out."

Buffy had a funny feeling about him. He wasn't a vampire, but he seemed kinda creepy. And he looked kind of like Angel, but in all the wrong ways.

"Well you haven't been looking very hard," Brooke told him, "Because I've been around. My friend here, however, is new."

"Yes," the dark guy said, "And you are hot as hell too. Both of you are. You guys wanna dance with us?"

"Can your friend talk?" Buffy asked, "Or is he mute?"

The blonde just grinned at her, exposing pearly white teeth. He was creepy too, now that she thought about it.

"He doesn't need to talk," the other said, "Just come dance with us." He extended his hand to Buffy. "I choose you."

Buffy looked at Brooke and Brooke gave her a look telling her to go for it. But the slayer was hesitant. There was something about the guys that made her suspicious. So she had to make a choice- she could dance with the guy and make Brooke happy, or.. "Actually," Buffy said, "I think I'm going to dance with someone else."

"Really?" the creep said. "And who is that?"

Buffy took Brooke's hand and drug her out to the dance floor, and the brunette just followed her willingly.

"What are we doing?" she asked, once they were in the middle of the room and far away from the two guys.

"Dancing," Buffy said, "Follow my lead." She put her hands on Brooke's hip and moved her back and forth. "Those guys are weird. I don't like them. Just dance with me."

Brooke couldn't argue. She wanted to dance with Buffy anyways. Her brain was a mess, but ever since the blonde had appeared in Tree Hill, she hadn't been able to get her off of her mind.  
They let their bodies sway back and forth together, and it felt like heaven. For a minute Buffy forgot that she was a slayer and that she'd ever lived in Sunnydale. She just felt like she belonged. And when the music changed, and they headed back toward the bar, looking for Peyton, Brooke kept ahold of her hand.

But that was only until the found the other blonde. She was sitting on a barstool with her back to Brooke and Buffy, three untouched glasses of beer in front of her, sweating onto paper coasters. Standing beside her was a muscular blonde boy with a shaved head and skinny eyes. When he saw Brooke, he smiled. But Brooke did just the opposite.

"Oh my GOD," she yanked Buffy backward and spun around. "That's Lucas.. That's Lucas with Peyton. And she's talking to him. After he..." She rolled her eyes. "Oh my GOD. I am so.. PISSED."

"Lucas?" Buffy replied. "The love-triangle guy?"

"Yes!"

"Oh."

"I can't even.. I just need to.. C'mon." She pulled Buffy's hand and had her back on the dance floor. She pressed her body against Buffy's and moved against her sensually. It felt good and Buffy didn't stop her.

They moved like that for a few miutes, Brooke's hands on Buffy's hips, Buffy's hands on Brooke's hips. They clung to one another. Buffy used Brooke to forget about her other life and Brooke used Buffy as a shield. But somewhere in the midst of the second song, they started to feel more than comfort and distraction.. They felt excited.

"I think the best way for you two get all the guys' attention Winters," Brooke purred in Buffy's ear, "Is for you to.. Give them a good show..." Her lips strayed down Buffy's jaw, towards her neck. They made no contact, but the blonde could feel the brunette's breathe on her skin.

Buffy didn't want to be in the middle of whatever it was that was still going on between her Peyton and that guy Lucas. But she didn't want to get away from Brooke either. She felt something really weird for the girl, something hungry.

But then she felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned her head to see the taller dark-haired guy from earlier. He was smiling at her.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked.

Buffy held Brooke still for a moment, and then spun out of her arms and stood in front of the guy. "Listen, neither of us are interested in dancing with you, okay? So just... Leave us alone."

He reached forward, put a hand on her wrist and said, "I really must insist that we..."

But Buffy wasn't having it. She was all for forgetting her calling and her destiny, but when someone touched her that she didn't want to touch her, she remembered her powers. She flipped him over her shoulder and he landed hard on his back. Everyone else around them stopped, stared at her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tree Hill Slayer**

Chapter 11

It seemed to be the longest minute ever and Buffy had to interrupt the silence, so she said: "I'm good at kickboxing and judo. Heh, so much about being Miss Anonymous in this town."-she mumbled the last part to herself.

"Buffy... that was... damn! You gotta teach me how to do that!"-Brooke finally managed to speak, and stared at Buffy in awe, like pretty much the rest of the people in the club. Buffy didn't think it was cool or fun and she said:

"I need to catch some air. I'll be back soon..."

"That was amazing, why are you acting so wigged out?"-Brooke didn't understand.

"I just don't like guys like that..."-Buffy said, scanning the room to find those two creepy-whatever they were-and frowning a little.

"Did they remind you of that guy... your ex?"-Brooke asked, suddenly feeling like an ass.

"Yeah... a little. Kind of. Be right back, ok?"-Buffy said and just walked away. Brooke decided to let her go. The night started so well, she just hoped it wasn't ruined now. Cause, Brooke hated it when someone messed up her plans, and she was willing to slap sense into every single person in the club to have the night she'd planned.

Buffy looked around, trying to find those guys. Something was really off about them and she just had to make sure there was nothing demony about them. Her spidey sense was tingling, and Buffy kept wishing it would stop happening because she just wanted a fresh start. Brooke and Peyton were inside, waiting for her to come back and have a great time, but Buffy knew she wouldn't be able to relax without making sure all the potential baddies were dead.

"The Slayer. I knew I was attracted to you for a reason... well, except for that lovely dress that barely hides anything."-the dark haired guy got out of the shadow and grinned. The blonde one just watched her. He wasn't much of a talker, and Buffy was glad that at least one of them wouldn't keep trying to throw stupid quips at her. Bad guys always tried to say something catchy and cool, and it mostly annoyed her to death.

"I knew I was right when I flipped you over my shoulder. Who are you and what do you want?"-Buffy really wasn't in the mood for smartass comments and games. She just wanted to get it over with and go back to dancing with Brooke.

"Well, I could tell you were the Slayer straight away, I'm kind of disappointed you don't know who I am."-this dark, and kinda hot, guy, started seriously going on Buffy's nerves.

His deep blue eyes watched her intently, and Buffy tried her best to sharpen her instincts... She cursed herself for not taking any weapons... Not even a stake. She had to think fast.

"Well, you're obviously a demon, rare humans are so cheeky and annoying...and you want to have your ass kicked pretty bad, ha? I can do that, I don't really care what kind of a demon you are."

Buffy decided she'd had enough of small talk and she flipped herself over to them two and used a round kick to get them both at once. There was a metal pole stuck in the ground, Buffy figured it had been a sign or something once upon a time and she pulled it out and hit the blonde guy's nose as hard as she could. He was obviously feeling dizzy and Buffy used the opportunity to stab him with the pole, aiming his heart.

She was good at finding the heart and she was pleased when she saw something green ooze out of the wound-demon, indeed. The guy just fell on the floor dead, and Buffy thought she really took vampires for granted, they were nice enough to go poof when staked. This guy just kept lying there, looking like a weird rubber doll suddenly.

"This isn't over!"-the dark haired guy said and ran. Buffy threw the pole after him, aiming for his chest, but not his heart. First she had to find out who the hell they were.

"Sorry, honey, didn't mean to hurt you so bad, but... if you wanna live, tell me who you are and what you want cause i'm really tired of playing games."-Buffy said, her voice low and husky, dangerous.

The cheeky smile vanished off the guy's face and he just said: "My name is Valerian, the guy you killed was my brother Vallent, we heard rumors about you being here and wanted to show our tribe we were bad enough to kill the Slayer. They never really thought we were up for the challenge, and I guess I underestimated you..."

"I just wanna be left alone, do you understand? I don't wanna be the Slayer anymore, but it looks like you guys miss me too much and can't leave me alone! Too bad for you, pal, you've made me extremely grumpy."-Buffy said and stabbed him before he managed to say another word.

She had to get rid of the bodies, and she didn't know how. She got closer to the blonde guy and realized that maybe she wouldn't have to. They weren't dusted, but it looked like they sort of melted into that green goo. Yuk, blonde's head looked like a melted mask.

Buffy made a disgusted frown, fixed her dress a little and went back inside. Slaying always made her feel horny and hungry, and even though she suspected none of those two H's would get fulfilled, Buffy had to go back to Brooke.

Brooke was talking to Peyton, looking a bit worried, but when she saw Buffy, a relieved smile appeared on her face. Buffy was a bit breathless when she got back and Brooke thought something was different about the blonde, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

A smile on Buffy's face made her think of a hungry wild animal and it sent excited chills down Brooke's spine.

"What's up with that naughty smile, Winters? Did you decide to get that stick out of your ass?"

"I've got no sticks up my ass, Davis... I can prove it."

Brooke slapped Buffy's ass playfully and said: "Hmm, not so sure."

Buffy pulled her into her arms, and kissed her wildly, not caring about the rest of the people who stared at her, again. She was sure there would be a whole bunch of gossips about the new girl, again, but Buffy figured it must be a part of her destiny too.

She moved away just to catch a breath and whispered: "I'm sure this got the attention of every boy in here. Lucas is staring at us with his mouth open. Think you should tell him that dating him made you start looking for girls, it would definitely smash his ego... What do you say?"

"I say I like you and the way you think, Winters!"-Brooke said, winked and went to get them drinks. The next second Buffy was surrounded by curious guys and girls who wanted to know who she was and how on earth she got Brooke Davis, the men chaser, kiss her. Somehow, she didn't mind the attention that much, because she noticed that Brooke couldn't keep her eyes off of her.

It made her smile...


End file.
